My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection
My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection is a UK VHS release by VCI on 22nd June 1998. Description OVER 25 NURSERY RHYME FAVOURITES Hours of fun are guaranteed with this classic collection of LIVE ACTION Nursery Rhymes. Sing-along to all your favourites rhymes and songs with those loveable teddybears Max and Mimms, captured on not one but two video tapes for you to enjoy again and again. Suitable for 2-7 years old, this is one classic collection you won't want to be without! Songs Tracklisting includes: Part 1 # Pat A Cake # Hot Cross Buns # If You're Happy and You Know It # I Wrote a Letter To My Love # Oranges and Lemons # Oh Soldier Soldier # The Grand Old Duke of York # The Farmer's in His Den #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Skip to My Lu #Pop Goes The Weasel #Ring-A-Ring O' Roses #The Wheels on the Bus #Lavender Blue #Girls and Boys Come Out to Play Part 2 # Round and Round the Garden # One Potato, Two Potato # Five Speckled Hens # One Two Three Four Five # Man in the Moon # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Rock a Bye Baby # Ding Dong Bell Pussy's in the Well # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # A Frog a Wooing Go # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # There's a Hole in My Bucket Credits Opening (Original 1998 release (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) as a shorter 1 and a longer 1 Jonathan Kydd * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection Part 1 (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) * End of My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection Part 1 (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits * Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection Part 2 (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) * End of My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection Part 2 (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits * Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette only) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) as a shorter 1 and a longer 1 Jonathan Kydd * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection Part 1 (1995) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette only) * End of My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection Part 2 (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits * Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (Tape A/1 and Single Videocassette only) with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:BBFC Uc Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 22nd June 1998